Shuichis WOOO Dreams
by Strawberry Nya
Summary: Shuichis having weird dreams.Yuki cant sleep.Total crackBL, duh. T for language.I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

-Woo...

Disclaimer: I dont own Gravitation.Damn!

Wondering why its called 'Woo'?Aha...cuz it goes all...woooooo

Yes.

I suck at titles.

Go read the craptasticness.

GO!

GO NOW!-

-Woo

The first dream

Pit pat.Pit pat. Yuki was only half asleep when he heard someone walking towards the door.He decided to ignore it and go to sleep,since he hasnt had any for the past day or so...

"Yu..Yuki?" he heard. 'its probably him again..'

Sure enough, his pink-haired lover poked his head into the bedroom.

"Yuuuuukiii" he sang softly.No answer.

"Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuukiiiiiiiiii" he sang again.No answer.Louder this time!

"YUUUUUKI!" he practically shouted.Yuki sat up in annoyance.

"What the hell do you want,brat!?"

Shuichi bounded over to the novelist.He sat infront of him.Or should i say,on top?He was so close their legs brushed together.Shuichi looked up at him with his violet eyes,and started to cry. 'damn..here comes the waterworks..' Yuki thought and sighed.

"What happened?I thought I sent you to sleep on the couch." he asked non too thrilled.

"I had a bad dream Yuuuuuki!!!" he sniffed and pouted.His tone suddenly dropped almost to a whisper. "Can..can I sleep with you tonight?"

Yuki pushed the singer a little ways away.

"Hell no!" he exclaimed.Shuichis eyes watered again as he lunged himself towards the overly-annoyed novelist.

"But YUUUUUUUU-" he was stopped short by the blonde knocking him one on the head.

"If it'll make you feel any better, I'll..._try_ to help.Now..tell me what happened,since I probably wont be able to get to sleep again.." he said as he pulled the singer off of him.Shuichi then proceeded to spill his WHOLE dream onto the tired blonde man as he clutched his shirt.

"Well first there was this purple blobby-majij and then im like 'Hi?' and then its like 'i shall get you in your sleep!' and then it lunged at me with this...thingy and threatened to get me again and again and again and then it said its name was Chuckie and that it would rip all my hair out and my tongue and my heart and devour it and then send me through a black whole to wander around limbo in the black inky abyss for the rest of my life thinking DEAR LORD WHAT THE HELL HAVE I DONE!?"

Amazing how long he can speak without needing air.

"And now I THINK SNIPPY IS UNDER THE COUCH WAITING FOR ME!!!!"

Yuki furrowed his brows together in thought..and annoyance.'w..t...f'

"...whos Snippy?And what does Snippy have to do with Chuckie?" he asked,completely oblivious to the fact that he had used their names and sounded very curious about it.Shuichi tapped his chin for a second.

"Waa...oh yea!I heard something whisper 'sniiiiiiiiiiipppy...is..here'.It freaked the crap out of me!YUKI!" he started to cry again. "YUUUUUUUUUKI!Go get'im for me!!Im scaaaaared!"

Yuki started to wonder if his lover had been doing some sort of drug recently.His hyperactive mind seemed to be working over time.Yuki also pondered if he had been doing drugs,too, since he seemed to get up and follow the singer to the couch...without even knowing it.Till he was there,of course.

"There!" Shuichi pointed under the couch.Yuki sighed and went to go look under it with a flashlight.

"Damn brat..theres nothing under there except dust!Look for yourself." he motioned for Shuichi to come take a look,but the singer didnt budge.Yuki sighed in frusteration and pulled his lovers arm.

"Look!"

Shuichi looked.

Nothing.

"OH THANK THE LORDS!" he said and got up,doing a little victory dance.Yuki stood up and Shuichi then hugged him.

"Thanks Yuki!I love you!" he said and pecked the tired blonde on the cheek.Yuki yawned and started to walk to his room, when the singer took hold of his sleeve.He turned around.

As soon as he did that, Shuichi had pulled him into a deep kiss.He pulled away slightly to whisper,

"I really do love you.."

Yuki smirked.

"Yea...I know I love you too.Now off to bed.Im so tired..I bet you are too." then Yuki walked away to bed.Shuichi smiled happily as he flopped down onto the couch and fell asleep.Soon after,Yuki fell asleep too.Peacefully at that.

------------------------------------------------------

Ah.So there you have it folks.

Okay, the dream is based on one that i actually had...yea.After i watched Chuckies Bride.

And the Snippy thing..i had a 'bad guy' that lived under my bed and in my closet and i named it Snippy!

Yes...i was a weird child!

GO READ THE NEXT ONE!

-------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

-Woo

This is what a cake-endused-me-plus-a-little-boredom-with-a-pinch-of-crazy-ideas-from-other-fanfics...does.

Disclaimer: I dont own Gravitation.Damn!

Enjoy my craptasticness

ENJOY!

ENJOY NOW!-

-Woo

Dream number two

Yuki found the day literally to fly by.Another restless night for him,too.'Damn..this sucks' he thought as he cursed out loud.

He decided to forget about it and try to go to sleep _yet again_.The door creaked open.

"Yuuuki..." whispered a voice.It was a tired Shuichi.This time his voice was more panicked.There was a few sniffles when Yuki didnt answer.

"Yu...Yu...Yu..kii" Shuichi sniffled again.Yuki groaned as he shoved his face into his pillow,trying to forget about his annoying pink-haired lover. Thats when the singer broke out into a full cry.Yuki couldnt stand to hear him cry!It was annoying above all else, but it also melted his heart sometimes.When Shuichi cries because of his stupidity, its not as bad.But when he cries because something actually happened, it makes Yukis heart ache.And he can tell which is which.This time..he meant it.

Yuki groaned again as he sat up.

"Come over here,brat.Tell me whats wrong." he gestured.Shuichi wiped his eyes and ran to his love with open arms.

"YUKI!" he cried. "I had another bad dream!!This time it was WAY WORSE!"

The young singer looked up at the,yet again, tired blonde with tears in his eyes.Yuki landed a small smile onto his lips that said 'Tell me what happened'.So Shuichi did.What a wacko dream it was..

"Okay so first I was just walking and then Chuckie came and he actually shot me with a machine gun and pushed me over an edge into a bottomless pit,which actually did have a bottom, and I hit the bottom and there was millions of dead people and a million machine gun weilding Chuckies and then I hear Snippy is here again and then a big scary scary scary scary scary scary monster came out and tried to eat me but another scary scary scary monster was fighting it and there was suddenly weeds everywhere and then two big dead monsters and then I shouted your name and you werent here then one of the dead monsters said you didnt love me anymore and then I looked down and I was a monster!!!!AND THEN I GOT SUCKED INTO A BLACK HOLE AGAIN!!!" he gasped for breath as he finished his last mouthful of words.He,as it seemed, broke out into a sweat and it was now dripping down his face, as well as tears.

"The worst part was when the monsters said you didnt love me!" he shouted and pounced back into Yukis arms.

The blonde set his chin onto the younger boys head to reassure him.Yuki could feel the sweat fall onto his shoulder as he did so.

Then he wondered again if his lover _was_ on drugs.

"How come you keep having dreams like this?Its damn creepy, and its keeping me up!" he said in annoyance and sighed.The singer had stopped crying finally.Shuichi got up and lay down onto his lovers bed.

"I dont know!But can i _please please please_ sleep with you tonight?" he asked in the most hurt,most innocent, most irresistibly cute way.Yuki sighed and lay down next to him.Secretly, he wanted to jump the singer.

"Fine..if it'll make you shut up."

Shuichi snuggled up so close,they could feel eachothers breath.

"You know whats the craziest thing?" Yuki whispered.

"Hnn?"

"When the 'monster' said I didnt love you..."

"Your so sweet Yu..ki.."

Snores.Yay sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Tada..Oo

Im done.

Gosh, Zexys such a stupidiot!He kept me up then I had to write the end like this.

Now im such feeling a little tired,pissy, AND excited.

BINGEMANS FRIDAY WOOTAGE!!

R.I.P Eleven. I love you, even tho i dont no you xD( girl died at bingemans today.i want to comemorate her, becuz she is special.even if i didnt no her personally)

If im going.. and im going in the Wavepool.. am I gunna get cursed with her as my split personality?

Please?

---------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

- Woo

Finally im starting!My legs hurt, and Im wishing that I had a massage chair..or somthing!Owell..

Aww.. No Bingemans..AHAHA,but a Movie and a Dance.Nothing but shakin ur booty for an hour or two :D

And that girl that I talked about before..her names not Eleven.Shes just 11 years old..tada!:)

Disclaimer: I dont own Gravitation.Damn!

-Woo

Dream Numero Tres(wow..xD)

Yuki found the day literally to fly by.Another restless night for him,too.'Damn..this sucks' he thought as he cursed out loud.

He decided to forget about it and try to go to sleep _yet again_.The door creaked open.

WHOAH! De-ja-vu, much?Yuki knew what to do, since it had been happening for the last two days!

He sat up, and waited for Shuichi to come prancing in the room, tears in his eyes, babbling about some stupid crazy dream he had.

"Come in here, damn brat.Explain fast, so I can try to sleep again." he said tiredly,running a hand through his hair.

Nothing happened.

No Shuichi.

But there was a voice.

of Shuichi.

He could hear crying.Familiar crying.

It was the singer who was crying.But from where?Yuki didnt exactly know.It sounded distant..but they lived in the same house..and Shuichi was only sleeping on the _couch_.Not that big of a distance between them.

But it still sounded distant.

Yuki sighed and got up.'I cant take any more of his whining, or his dreams!' he thought as he crept into the living room.There was a lump under a blanket on the couch, and it was twitching.Yuki rolled his eyes and flipped the blanket off and..

A cat jumped out?

Since when did he have a _cat_?

Weirder yet, Shuichi wasnt there.

"What the hell..?Where did he go at 2:00 in the morning?!" Yuki said out loud to himself.He decided to check in the kitchen.No Shuichi.

The bedroom again?

No Shuichi.

The closet?!

No damn Shuichi!

The bathroom?The tub?The FRIDGE?!

No freakin Shuichi!!

Where the hell was he?The novelist rubbed his temples.This was going to be a looong night.

Just as he was about to just give up and sleep, he heard whimpering.He walked around, trying to hear where it was coming from.

He approached his door..and it was stronger.Hmm..crazy idea!Why not open the door?So he did.

Oh how he wished he didnt.

------------------------------------

Wooty McWootenfly!!I finished this one!

I dont think its as good as the other ones, but oh well.I did meh bestestester :D

Zexy helped with this one a lot.He actually gave me the idea to do what Im doing now.Yay him!Weeeeeeeeeeee :D

And..

The Plot THICKENS!!

Bum bum buuuuuuuuuum!!

-----------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

-Woo

WOOOOOO!Im hyper

go read now or else..i dont no.

The wizard of oz characters will come haunt u.

...Oh damn..aha.. that was kind of a hint..IGNORE THAT!XDD

Disclaimer: I dont own Gravitation.Damn!

-Woo

Trippy Dream; It has been reversed!

**He approached his door..and it was stronger.Hmm..crazy idea!Why not open the door?So he did.**

**Oh how he wished he didnt.**

Behind the door..was..horrifying.

For a guy like Yuki anyways.

He remembered that one movie that the pink-haired singer had rented for them to watch.

What was it called...?

Oh yea.

The Wizard Of Oz.

That movie was the most horrible thing Yuki ever saw.

He stepped through the door tentavely.It was a world of rainbow colours, sweets, chubby little people, and..sickeningness.

Just then, a bunch of little munchkins surrounded Yuki.They sang, shoved candy into his face, while explaining about a Wizard.

"Holy shit!Get off me you little freaks!" he shouted, shaking the munchkins away with a scowel that couldnt get any scarier.Upon hearing him shout, the munchkins backed away, gasping loudly.

"He just said a bad word!Bad man!" they chorused in horror.Yuki rolled his eyes, scowel still scary.

"No shit."

"Whats all of this about, little ones?" a sweet,feminine voice from behind said.The munchkins smiled and ran past Yuki.

"Dorothy!" they all said, horror completely gone from their voices.Yuki turned around.'O..m...F...g!'

"...S...Shuichi?What the hell?" he said, scowel now replaced with the best wtf face ever seen.There stood Shuichi, or Dorothy as the munchkins called him, wearing a frilly plaid dress, ribbons tied everywhere.

Then Yuki slowly remembered the people around him, and the characters they played as he looked around.

Shuichi: Dorothy

Sakano: The cowardly lion

Ryuichi: Scarecrow

And that random cat from the couch: Todo, was it?

"Shuichi?My name is Dorothy, silly!" Shuichi chirped.Yuki slowly walked up to him.He grabbed his wrist.

"I dont know what the hell is going on here, but we're leaving,dammnit!"

He walked away, dragging 'Dorothy' with him.He struggled to get away.

"I dont know who you are, mister, but please let me go!I have to go see the Wizard of Oz!" he shouted. "Scarecrow, Lion, Todo, save me from this bad man!"

His request was unheeded.

The lion was too scared and too busy freaking out, he didnt hear.

The scarecrow just sat there stupidly.

Todo...it was a _cat_.What could it do?

Yuki looked for the door he had come through, but it wasnt there.How was he gunna get out of this hell-hole!?He was beginning to freak out, or have a nervous breakdown, or go insane, or _something_, when the scarecrow spoke up, making him stop and turn around.

"Look!Its the Wicked Witch Of The Westno da!"

Sure enough, someone dressed as an evil witch stepped onto the ground, and started walking towards Yuki and Shui..I mean, Dorothy.Shuichi-Dorothy.Lets go with that.

Who was the Wicked Witch of The West, you ask?

Who do you think it was?

Tatsuha.

'Oh thats just _great_..but It was to be expected.Who else fits the wicked witch description besides my little brother?' Yuki thought, and mentally smirked at his statement.It was true.Tatsuha _did_ fit as the Wicked Witch.

"Im here to take your precious Dorothy away!She should come live with me, and become a great witch..and _wife_!Mwuaha!" he cackled insanely.Shuichi-Dorothy hid behind Yuki helplessly.

"Dammnit, brother, your not taking him away_.I _am!" Yuki shot back defensively.Tatsuha glared at him icely, as he hopped up onto his broomstick, flying towards them quickly.

"Nuu-uhh..your going to be gone before then."

"What the hell?"

Before Yuki could say another word, the broomstick knocked him out cold.

But he woke up quickly..in..

His own house!?

And someone was talking loudly, rushed.

Yuki thought of the one person that started all this.That always talked like that.

The person who he was going to open a can of whoop-ass on if he didnt find out what was going on.

Shuichi.

------------------------------------------

What will happen to Shuichi when Yuki finds him!?Find out in the next chaptor xDD!

This one was sort of rushed, gomen.But it was fun.. and Wizard Of Oz is awesomeness xD!

woooooooo!

Hyper!!

I dont no much about the Wizard Of Oz.. so forgive me if sumthings wrong xD

I think im gunna make either one or two after this, then be done.Cuz yea!WOO! 3

I think someone secretly put drugs..or hyper pills.. into my bowl of chips O.o

CUZ IM HYPER!

Anyways, go read the next one.

whoop-ass can FTW!

----------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

-Woo

This might seem a little rushed too ;

GOOOMMMEEEEEEEN!!!!!

Its also only sad... i should have made it like humor/sadness/confusion/blah xD

Blame Sarah McLachlans 'Fear' for this sad chaptor!!BLAMEE!!

Disclaimer: I dont own Gravitation.Damn!

:D

READ DAMMIT!

:D

-Woo

The Beginning Of The End?

**Yuki thought of the one person that started all this.That always talked like that.**

**The person who he was going to open a can of whoop-ass on if he didnt find out what was going on.**

**Shuichi.**

"Shuichi?Where the hell are you?" he yelled.He didnt care how loud he was at that time of night anymore.He just wanted to know what the hell was going on.

"Over..here." the singer sniffled back.Yuki looked around, but couldnt see him.

"Whats going on, brat!?" Yuki yelled in the direction of..black nothingness.

"Yuki..please.." Shuichi started to whimper and cry.But where was he?!Where the hell was he!?

Yuki walked in one direction, and he wasnt there.The other, nope.He walked in every possible direction there was, and he wasnt there!

Finally, he grabbed a flashlight and shone it in every room in the house.Twice.

And..no Shuichi.

Damnit!

Yuki was getting frusterated, and confused beyond belief!!He just didnt _want_ to find his lover now, he _needed_ to find him.It could mean his _sanity_ if he didnt!

"Yuki!Im right here.Its okay.." he sniffed.Yuki looked up.There, his pink-haired lover was hanging in mid-air.Right above his head.On the ceiling.With tears dripping down onto Yukis face.

"Shuichi, get down you brat!You need to explain all of this shit to me!" he shouted.Shuichi floated down a little,putting his hands on Yukis shoulders and shaking him.

"Yuki..please..c'mon.." he whispered in a pleading tone. "Please just.."

"Just _what_?! Im right here!I dont need to do anything except listen to you explain what the hells going on!"

Then the singer started bawling.And he meant it. He meant it fully.He was sad._Really really_ sad.

"Please.. just WAKE UP!YUKI!WAKE UP!I love you!Dont leave!Wake up!!" he yelled and shook Yuki vigerously. "Wake up, dammnit!"

Now the blonde man was even more confused.He was awake already.What the...?

Another voice then snapped him out of his confused thought.

"Complications!His heartbeat is slowing down!" a panicked voice shouted from nowhere.Thats when Yuki felt himself slowly fading out of conciousness.

"And, Mr.Shindou, stop shaking him!"

Shuichi clutched at Yuki as he faded away.

"Please, Yuki, come through for me."

--------------------------------

Yes.. I should have changed the stupid catergory.

But meh. Too late :P

Next one will be the last one!

Whats happening to Yuki? Complications for whom???

THE PLOT THICKENS!!!!!!!!!!

------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

-Woo

Last chaptor. hopefully you peoples reading this enjoyed this (mostly) crack-filled story!!

WOOT!

Now you get to find out whats happening to Yuki :D!

Disclaimer: I dont own Gravitation.Damn!

-Woo

End of Dreams; Explaining Ensues

**"Please, Yuki, come through for me."**

Yuki was in total black.His eyes were closed, and he could feel himself laying on his back,on something soft and warm.Something then shook him lightly.Voices surrounded him.

"I think hes going to be okay!" one voice said.He got shooken again.

"Yuki?Yuki?" someone was prodding him awake, voice squeaky and loud.

Yuki winced as he was shooken over and over, loud voice shouting his name.

"Okay!I get it!Shut up!" he yelled and opened his eyes.His scowl was met with white ceiling.He looked around.

He looked as if he was in a..hospital?

He didnt get to look fully at his surroundings until he was gazing up at watery,worried violet eyes.

It was Shuichi.

"Oh my god!Yuukiii!!Your awake!!" he chirped, as the hugest smile Yuki had ever seen crept onto his lovers face.Yuki sat up, with Shuichis help.He looked around, confused.

"Where the hell am I?What happened to those goddamn Oz people, Snippy, and Chuckie?And why arent you Dorothy anymore?" he asked.Shuichi looked at him if he had two heads.

"What the heck are you talking about?You sure had some weird dreams!" he said and chuckled lightly.Yuki rose an eyebrow.

"Werent those..your dreams?" he asked, still sounding confused. "Wait..then all of that crap was just one big dream that _I _had?!"

"I guess.You were out for four days straight.I was starting to get real worried." Shuichis eyes filled with tears again, and he started crying,but still smiling.Yuki actually pouted for once.

"So I went through all that torture that I thought was your dreams, when it was mine?Please, explain why im..wherever I am."

Shuichi nodded enthusiastically and started explaining.

Yuki learned that he started vomiting blood in his sleep four days ago.He was sent to the hospital imediatly after Shuichi discovered what happened.Hes been here for almost a week, Shuichi always by his side.He never left the hospital once.He was near death a couple of hours ago, the doctors said.But you have to get worse before you can get better!And thats what happened.

After all was cleared up for Yuki, he decided to tell Shuichi the huge,horrible,weird dream he had while he was konked out.

Was Shuichi ever freaked out.He also laughed at the Wizard Of Oz thing, and commented how good a witch Tatsuha made.Which Yuki full-heartedly agreed with.

A day later, the novelist and singer returned home, everything the way it was again.

Soon they both forgot all of this ever happened.

Except they all remembered the Tatsuha-witch thing and went to Ryuichis house to tell them.

Shuichi laughed,Ryuichi laughed,Yuki smirked, and Tatsuha pouted.

Everything was good.

And one can of whoop-ass was left unopened.

-----------------------------

There you have it.

All done.

I hope all you peoples who have read this through think its good!

Thanks to Kingdom.Tourniquet.13 for reading, and commenting xD!You are clever!He was in a coma :D

I just cant get over the whoop-ass can, and the Tatsuha-witch thing! There both just so awesome xD

Hope you enjoyed it.

---------------------------------

Owari :3

-Strawberry Nya


End file.
